For The Happiness You Lost
by FrenchSha
Summary: Fairy Tail never backed out on their words and when they told you they would help, they certainly would. Even if it's not exactly what you asked for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters and in no way associated to the franchise. Any circumstances found in this story are fictional. Fairy Tail rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, creator and illustrator.

Don't forget to leave reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>For the Happiness You Lost <strong>Part 1

* * *

><p>Erza just walked in at the merriment in the guild. It wasn't' t really an unusual scene for her. She used to come home in this kind of atmosphere and that's how it felt – <em>home<em>. The new blonde recruit trailed behind her, watching the sway of her hips and secretly enjoying the occasional glimpse of her long and silky legs that her brisk movements gave away. Hey, he's a guy and no matter how much he hated the Scarlet's guts, that didn't mean he would pass on to a free sexy show, even if those legs belonged to the monster – Erza Scarlet.

"Welcome back, Knight-sama."

He turned around to witness the knee-weakening smile his bluenette comrade offered him. There was a warm feeling that spread on his chest hearing Juvia's greetings. He needed it after five torturing days with the S-Class mage. It was Master Makarov's idea to send him with the red head on a very easy mission in his opinion. He said he needed to know how Fairy Tail mages work on jobs and who was he to turn the master down when the old man was so generous to lend him a home? Besides, he thought he got the hang of things watching Erza Scarlet destroy half of the town.

"How was the mission?"

"Okay, I guess."

Considering they only lost half of the reward money for restitution. He ought to add but Knight van Cartier wasn't the friendly kind. Since he was younger, he never easily warmed up to people. Exactly the reason why the easy job talk them five days to finish. He spent more than half the time bickering with the hot headed Requip mage. And he wasn't blessed with a long and impairing tolerance. Heavenly body? Yes. Patience? Nah. His pretty face made up for it though.

"Hey, the new guy is here!"

Cana hanged an arm around his shoulders. She was too close that Knight could smell her reek of alcohol. His brows knitted into a frown. He brushed off her arm and Cana, without Knight's body as a support, came crashing on the floor, face first. His pretty face made up for his ugly attitude too. Knight had issues.

The blonde mage walked around the guild to look for Juvia. Even if he wasn't friendly towards her, he liked her presence. Only around her that he felt at peace and for the past few weeks he looked forward for her company. But the almost curve on his lips he called a smile quickly dropped when he found her gawking at the half-naked ice mage.

"Knight."

When he turned around he found the master staring straight at him. He wasn't sure if he was sitting or already standing. It didn't make any difference to him. Erza was beside the old man. She probably reported to the master how the five days went downhill. He was sure he was going to get a scolding. Instead, Makarov held up a paper to him. He stared at it for a moment before realizing he was giving him a new job.

"This one wouldn't take you five days to finish."

Although he knew the old man meant well, Knight couldn't help the pinch in his heart with the master's comment. Knight was a smart person, smarter than anyone. His memory was sharp, sharper than anyone too. In fact, if he got a proper training, he could beat Rufus with his own memory magic. But Knight's real magic was summoning demons. Not like Mira's. He didn't get possessed. It was more of Lucy's alley. Knight didn't use keys but he could call on them at will. Currently, he had five demons under his command. He would use them all to finish the mission in no time. He really has to step up his game.

"Erza will be coming with you too."

"She will just slow me down, master."

"Excuse me?"

Just like that. Knight managed to bring out the monster in Erza. The two engaged in a very loud and heated argument even Gray and Natsu stopped fighting for a moment.

* * *

><p>Knight stared at the train window, his arm propped below his chin, and his face was contorted in a very gorgeous frown. He managed to appreciate the scenery despite the constant nagging of his stupid brain. It kept reminding him of his apparent situation. Across him was Titania, ignoring his existence. Probably the best idea she ever had. He looked back on the argument they had this morning and decided to bury it deep at the back of his mind. He finally came to terms with the fact that he couldn't get rid of Erza Scarlet until he proved himself to master Makarov and well, to the woman herself.<p>

The blonde mage's head jerked back to the announcement of their arrival to Ambrosia. Erza stirred and prepared to gather her things.

The job was easy and the pay was just right. The mission was to rid the town of an old woman terrorizing it. They both walked the distance to where the townspeople said they saw the culprit. She was old, what could she probably do? Knight looked behind and saw Erza's cart jump and wobble on the rocky ground. Why she was bringing a cart of luggage which looked like owned by thirty people was beyond him. He never dared to ask because a conversation with the S-Class mage would just end up in an over-rated argument. He had enough arguments with this woman. They never resulted to anything productive.

"Hello there!"

Erza pointed her sharp sword on the owner of the old and shaky voice.

"Who are you and why are you here? Answer me!"

Knight shook his head in utter disbelief and embarrassment. Erza would take this whole situation too far, like she always did. She wouldn't even let the woman talk. He watched as the Requip mage terrorized the old woman, her legs were shaking and she stuttered as the mage pressed the sharp end on the old woman's face.

Knight took the initiative and pushed Erza's sword lower.

"Why don't you let her talk?"

Erza obliged and disarmed herself.

"Well..."

The accused started when it immediately hit him. Knight took out the job request and recognized that the old woman in the photo and the one in front of them were the same person.

"You're the monster terrorizing this town?"

"Well, that... That's just a misunderstanding."

* * *

><p>Erza was so surprised to hear her story. In order to avoid or at least minimize any unnecessary damages – courtesy of the red head – Knight decided to take the two women to the town's famous bar. The trio made some heads turn. In his opinion, it was because of the Requip mage's reputation and nothing to do with the old woman they came with. They sat on a four-person booth and the oldest of the group relayed her story to them. Apparently, Erza knew her.<p>

"Ultear… I… I don't know how to thank you."

Erza couldn't look her straight in the eyes. Knight didn't understand. He wasn't there when it happened but she was. The old-aged Ultear smiled sweetly at her, reassuring her.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Erza inquired.

"I'm afraid not."

The old woman's voice was laced with sadness. From the tone of her voice, Knight could say that she was lonely – _very lonely_. Just like him.

"That's not true. There's always a way." He butted in nonchalantly.

The two women turned to him, surprised. It was Erza who spoke first.

"And you know how to reverse it?"

Knight glared at his camarade frank, totally repulsed with the sticky glaze laced on his fingers.

"So?"

Erza was an impatient woman. He should know that.

"Ambrosia has the oldest archive of magic books. The answer might be in there."

"That's right!"

Erza slammed her hands on the table. The patrons of the bar turned to their booth in shock and horror. The owner stepped forward to handle the situation but Knight dismissed him.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She continued.

"Because you don't usually think before you act?"

Snap. They were at it again. The owner had to throw them out before the two started a riot and Ultear cried over the sumptuous meal she never got to finish.

Erza looked around. She forgot how tall the shelves and how many books were housed in this archive. Just staring at it gave her nausea.

"How are we gonna find the book?"

"They're categorized, you idiot."

Erza was ready to pounce on him. She decided she would get him good, once and for all. Ultear, sensing the Scarlet's plan, put herself between the two before they started a fuss and be thrown out again. As much as she wanted to rid herself of this mess, apparently the blonde could be the only one willing to help her.

Knight walked away from the mad red-head and went towards the Lost Magic section. Both the women followed behind him silently looking around like tourists.

* * *

><p>Books spread around Knight's circle. He was a natural fast reader and just skimmed the books for the answer he's been looking for. It's already dark outside and he wasn't planning on stopping until he found it. He was already on his 413th book while Erza struggled on her fifth.<p>

He sighed. No matter how many times he told her to just scan it, the hard-headed Erza read it, word per word. She believed if she just 'scanned' it – putting some kind of a quote on the word – she could miss out something important. He sighed again. The blonde checked on her over the book he was currently holding. Erza's brows were knitted to an eager frown. Her eyes moved along the line and her lips were pursed to a pout.

Knight came to a horrifying realization that Erza Scarlet was actually cute. He panicked when the red-head lifted her gaze and caught him staring. He immediately covered his reddened face with the book.

He set aside the book and opened a new one. He focused his full concentration on the paragraph that caught his attention. _Time Arc. Manipulate. Lost Time. Reverse._ With every word his hope blossomed.

"I found it!"

His announcement woke the tired and sleepy Ultear. They weren't sure, even the old woman, when exactly she dozed off. But now she was full of energy in finding out that she might just regain her youthfulness.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

* * *

><p>So I got stuck in my other story, The Vampire Tales. And this plot has been bugging me for days. I didn't like what happened to Ultear and I think she didn't deserve it. She did pretty nasty things but I love her and I want her to have another chance. So let me know what you think. And yes guys, this isn't mainly Gruvia but they are here! And what was I thinking putting Knight in here right? I love my little blonde so let it go. hahaha.<p>

Let's see if you could spot the GRUVIA related hints I put on this chapter. See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters and in no way associated to the franchise. Any circumstances found in this story are fictional. Fairy Tail rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, creator and illustrator.

Don't forget to leave reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>For the Happiness You Lost <strong>Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

Fairy Tail's newest recruit received a new job to rid a town of a terrifying entity. The terrifying entity turned out to be an old woman and the old woman turned out to be the Time Arc mage Ultear. Knight van Cartier enlisted himself to help the woman.

* * *

><p>The sun ran on its usual course and Knight rose with it. The first thing he did that morning was gathered the women on the clearing and prepared for the spell reversal. The only person Erza knew that uses the time arc was the same woman they were trying to help so as much as she regretted it, she put all her hopes to the absolutely annoying new guy.<p>

Ultear gave up her life to save many. That one act of kindness found a spot on the blonde mage's ice cold heart. He found himself, not only willing, but eager to give her back the time she lost.

Knight called on all his magic ability. He closed his eyes to concentrate then a glowing aura enveloped him fully. His lids flung open with a new determination shining in his ocean blue orbs. He waved his hands and stroked the kanji on the air to begin the spell.

"Lost Magic!"

He raised his voice, announcing it to the world. Erza and Ultear waited in anticipation. The two women prayed hard that it would become fruitful.

"Time _Re_-"

He was about to finish the magic spell when it hit him. The golden aura around him grew thin. He dropped his hands to his sides.

"-_I_ can't do it."

"What do you mean? You're doing great. Just finish the spell."

Erza encouraged him but the aura around him flickered out totally.

"You said you did this spell to turn back time, right?" He turned to Ultear.

"Then if I reverse the spell, what should have happened that day will carry out. The aftermath of those events will take over." He explained.

"Those people who should have _died_-"

"-_will_ die."

Erza finished in a small voice. She could now fully understand the effects of what would happen if they continued finishing the spell. Ultear's face was stricken by a sadness that almost broke Knight. All her hope vanished just as quickly as she gained them.

The red-head stared at her and the deaths that took place that day flashed before her eyes. It wasn't a long time ago when it happened and even if she had decided to bury those memories at the back of her mind, what she thought was a nightmare now felt so real. She couldn't breathe all of the sudden. She felt like someone was clutching her heart. Erza turned away to let the tears out.

"Then I don't want it."

She wiped the tears and spun around to look at Ultear. She couldn't understand the smile the old woman had on.

"I don't regret what I have done."

The old woman struggled to get up from the giant rock she was resting on. When she managed to get on her feet, she gazed up and stared at the sky.

"I saved him. I gave Gray another chance to live. I wouldn't take it back."

Erza never felt helpless in her entire life. She hated how her tears flow like a river in front of her sworn enemy. And she hated it more that Knight was void of any emotions. He just stared blankly at her. _He wouldn't understand. _She told herself. _He wasn't there._

Knight walked towards her. His face gradually contorted into anger.

"Stop it." He gritted.

"We told her we will help her, didn't we?"

"Young man, it's alright."

Ultear placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"I told you I didn't want it."

Knight turned away from the two women and rushed back to the archive.

"Just give me more time." (No pun intended.)

Knight declared without so much as a glance back to the wondering women. At the archive's door he stopped for a moment and shouted back at Ultear.

"We are Fairy Tail. And we honor our words."

Then, he disappeared behind the huge pairs of door.

* * *

><p>They stepped out the clearing again, afraid to bring about havoc in the library when he finally release the spell. Master Makarov has been fussing about Team Natsu's bills for the last few weeks. It ain't pretty. And he loved the place. It has been his home before Fairy Tail.<p>

Knight dropped the book on the ground and called upon his magic again. This time they will succeed for sure. He spent the whole day trying to figure out how to bring back Ultear's youthfulness without warping the balance of the current time. One wrong move and they would ripple out of proportions. The Butterfly Effect – that's another problem they didn't need to have.

"And you're sure this won't undo the effects of the spell?"

The old woman worriedly inquired.

Knight explained to them that he was only replicating what she did for the mages in Fiore. The two women protested.

"The spell requires the caster's own time. I wouldn't let you."

He smirked. Why did people always underestimate his abilities? Last night, he remembered how Mira could summon her demon souls and let them take-over her body. Knight never tried it but it was the only way to carry out the spell without requiring him to sacrifice himself. He spent the whole night practicing the take-over magic.

"I wouldn't have to. Even if the take-over magic didn't work well, I found another way."

He turned to Erza to rub his win on her face.

"I told you. There's always another way."

Erza knew better to let the bastard enjoy his little moment. He was the one who came up with the answer, after all. As much as she hated to admit, she was useless to him. And as much as she wanted to wipe off that smug on his annoying pretty face, he deserved the win.

Knight fell on his summoning stance. The Requip mage has witnessed it before but each time it amused her. A strong whirlpool of enormous magic surrounded him. The ground below him shook while a glowing line encircled the demon-summoner. He emitted a forceful aura that made even Erza grasp on something to stay on her ground.

"I call upon the demon of a thousand faces, Imitre!"

Imitre was a purple haired girl who looked years younger than Wendy, almost same age as Bisca's daughter. Erza met her before. She remembered how the innocent little girl almost killed her with her own Requip magic.

"Hello, Knight-sama."

Ultear has never seen a demon as sweet and lovely as she was. Although she was wearing dark clothing, the sweet smile could fool anyone. It fooled Natsu once and Lucy too.

"We meet again, Titania."

The old woman was surprised to see the sudden change in the atmosphere. The sweet little girl turned into a murderous monster when she spotted the Requip mage. Her deadly glare seemed to have no effect on the other woman though.

"Imitre could copy any form of magic. She will be the one to cast the spell."

"That's right, Knight-sama."

It always amused Erza how he managed to smile at his demons and not to actual humans. She saw the bond he shared with them, like Lucy's.

"You said you used the Last Ages spell, right? That rewinds the time of the entire world?"

He confirmed from Ultear and the latter nodded in response.

"Imitre, is there any way we could concentrate the spell on one person alone?"

"You have read it in the books, haven't you Knight-sama?"

"Well, yeah. But I only know it by theory, I've… I've never actually done it."

The smug on his face was replaced by a scarlet shade of red. Elfman said admitting to the truth, no matter how embarrassing, was a manly thing to do. And so he did. Imitre walked towards him and patted his shoulders. When, Knight turned to her, she had her hands laced behind her back and her lips were curved into a smile.

"It would be enough Knight-sama. Let's just do our best. It will require a lot of your magic but I know Knight-sama can do it."

"Okay then. Let's begin."

The two women were puzzled at the deep relationship between this human and the demon. Everything they thought they knew about these cruel creatures flown out the window. Knight van Cartier and his demons were really something.

Knight placed a magical sphere around Imitre and Ultear. This would trap the effects of the spell only within the sphere. But he had to hold this magical wall until the whole ministration was over or else they would turn back time for whole Earthland. Not to mention that with the advancement of the spell, he might need to lend his magic supply to the young demon to successfully carry it out.

Erza saw Knight wobbled a little. She stepped forward to catch him in case he collapsed but the demon-summoner recovered immediately. Nobody else seemed to notice so they continued.

"Time Arc: Age Freeze!"

The entire planet stood still. Eathland inhabitants became like mannequins displayed in a daily life scene. True to the spell's name, everyone and everything actually froze – both living and non-living. Knight checked on Erza to confirm the spell's effect. The Requip mage was still as a rock. He then turned to his demon and urged her to continue.

Since Knight was the caster of the time freeze spell, it had no effect on him. And since Imitre and Ultear were bounded in the magic sphere, the last ages would not reach him. Ensuring her master's safety, the young demon began the spell.

* * *

><p>Erza blindly waved her hands to touch something, <em>anything<em>. She can't see through the thick white smoke that surrounded her. She didn't know where she was but she hoped she was still standing on a safe ground. When she checked her feet, there was only endless white.

"Knight!"

She called out. The Requip mage decided not to move or she might not have another ground to stand on. For all she knew, she might just be balancing herself on the edge a thin pillar. There was no way to find out with behind the thick white smog.

"Knight!"

She called again. Erza squinted to focus her vision on an unclear form of a man and a woman the height of Wendy. Thank goodness the smog dispersed faster and grown thinner. They were still outside the clearing near the archives. She could now make out the green pasture and the tall old building.

"Knight."

She ran towards the two figures and to her surprise, the girl standing beside Knight resembled the young demon – horrifyingly resembled Imitre.

"So the spell actually worked? But where is Ultear?"

The three heads looked around everywhere, shouting and searching for the time-arc mage. Their feet didn't take them far when they heard a noise coming from somewhere. They followed the sound and their hurried steps faltered into hesitant strides when the indistinct noise grew louder and it started to sound like a discordant cry.

"Is that a…"

And their suspicions were confirmed when the thick white smoke finally cleared out and they found Ultear's clothing abandoned on the ground. Beneath it was unmistakably a little life.

Oh the horror on Knight's ocean eyes and Erza's chocolate ones.

"Ah… a… a baby?"

A cracked voice fell out of both lips.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank <strong>TanaSoho, mgaa <strong>and **Guest** for the review. I hope you guys see this through til the end.

Also, I'm brewing something for Christmas. Hope you guys will look forward to it.

To **TanaSoho,**

I agree that they should have at least shown what happened to her and what's she doing now. But I think Hiro did that as Ultear's ultimate redemption. I just hope he does something more for Ultear.

To **mgaa**,

Girl! Nakwento ko na sa iyo. hahaha. Sana okay ka lang diyan sa inyo.


End file.
